


Stephen Strange Do Not Interact

by fairyScorpicus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2012 OG Avengers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clint climbs in the vents, Endgame Fix-It, Gen, Good Peter, If Stephen Strange read this he'd be coming for Peters ass, Peter Parker fixes everything, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter be time traveling, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Thor eats poptarts, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, bring it back, lmao why is that a tag, no death allowed mr stark, old timeline steve sucks, peter parker fucks up the timeline, they live in the tower, we believe in these, welcome to new timeline steve whos essentially the same, you guys already know what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: In the year 2012, a kid in a high-tech onesie breaks into a building that the world’s most powerful superheroes call home. He was not expected.In the year 2012, but in another timeline, Steve Rogers is opening the briefcase to return the Time Stone only to discover that it is missing.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 35
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is widely acknowledged that the Time Stone affects the timeline in which it is used, while Tony Stark's time-traveling suit thing affects another timeline. That being said, I may change this for the sake of having a villain (Steve Rogers and Stephen Strange here to correct the timelines because they're the only assholes who would) 
> 
> Not not Steve Rogers friendly??? Like I don't hate him but I don't get his reasoning,,,, point is he would help Strange fix the timeline and Strange would try to fix the timeline because "what about all those people in that alternate universe who need that time stone or they'd die?" 
> 
> first of all, how dare you assume Peter has the brain cells to realize that. Secondly, their timeline already screwed.

Peter gazed at the powerful figures before him. "I'm Peter Parker," he said, raising his hands in the air slowly. "I'm from the future."

"Whoa," Clint said. He looked confused. "I thought that would break like, a time travel rule? You know, don’t change the past?"

Peter gaped at him, eyes wide. “But it has to change! It has to, or so many people will die!”

  
  


Maybe Peter should start from the beginning. 

In the year 2002, a woman named Mary Parker nee Fitzpatrick was in the hospital giving birth- but that’s not important information.

In the year 2010, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist holds a press conference. “The truth is,” he says, looking out into the crowd of reporters and finding his best friend staring disapprovingly back, “I am Iron Man.” While this is the catalyst, it’s also too far back in the past.

In the year 2018, Peter Parker dies. This is important because if Peter Parker had not died, the world would have gone in a much different route. Namely, Tony Stark would not have invented time travel. But Peter died, and so he did.

In the year 2023, Tony Stark invented time travel. There was a massive war, yadda yadda. Peter thinks that out of any moment of history in his life, he hates the year 2023 the most. He doesn’t want to talk about it, and you wouldn’t be listening to his story if you didn’t know what occurred in the year 2023. Unless, of course, his plan worked.

For you see, in the year 2023, Tony Stark dies. This is important because if Tony Stark had not died, the world would have gone in a much different route. Namely, Peter Parker would not have come up with a risky, dangerous plan. But Tony died, and so he did.

In the year 2023, Peter Parker came up with a plan. This was largely regarded as a bad move. Peter didn’t care.

The story really starts the night before Steve Rogers puts on a quantum suit and picks up a briefcase containing the infinity stones. The house on the lake is surprisingly quiet for a building currently hosting a fair number of superheroes. To be fair, the majority are camping outside because the house is too small. Some have even gone home.

The point is, Peter knows that it’s truly a miracle that no one heard him sneak into Tony’s lab that night, open the briefcase, and take the time stone. 

He was decked out in his Iron Spider suit, and while he really, really, _really_ wanted to never wear it ever again, not the suit he wore when he fell in Tony’s arms, and turned to dust, or the suit he wore when he hugged Tony for the last time, or the suit he wore when he begged for Tony to be alright, because _We won, Mr. Stark, we won_ -

But wearing the suit was necessary. He knew the time stone could kill him if he held it with his bare hands or the other suit, and frankly, he knew he was lucky that his plan required only the time stone. He didn’t know if his suit could handle all the Infinity Stones. Probably not.

It was eight minutes until midnight, and Peter Parker was holding the time stone. His metallic hand was glowing green in the darkness.

Dum-E made a nervous whirring noise, his machinery humming anxiously.

“Don’t worry, Dum-E,” Peter whispered. “I’m going to bring him back.”

He held the stone in his palms and realized he didn’t know how to work it. Peter stared deeply into the green stone and thought as hard as he could.

_Please,_ he begged. _I just want to fix everything_.

Was it just his imagination, or did the stone seem to reply?

 _Take me back to when he was alive_ , he thought as hard as he could. _Take me back to when we can fix everything._

  
  


In the year 2012, a kid in a high-tech onesie breaks into a building that the world’s most powerful superheroes call home. He was not expected.

In the year 2012, but in another timeline, Steve Rogers is opening the briefcase to return the Stone only to discover that it is missing.

In the year 2012, but twenty minutes back in the other timeline, Tony Stark just time-traveled back to the year 1980, refreshingly alive. But not for long.

Before Peter stole the time stone and traveled back to 2012, Spider-Man had been the defining achievement of his entire career. He now found himself feeling slightly dizzy, both from the action of time traveling, and from the fact that the Avengers were now watching him. Peter tried to make eye contact with Tony, but while the man stared back at him, it felt off, and Peter wanted to cry and he remembered that this Tony didn’t recognize him.

"The future?" Mr. Stark scoffed, and Peter nodded despite the obvious fact that they didn't believe him.

"I can prove it!" he begged desperately. He racked his mind for anything. "I know what Yinsen told you in Afghanistan, I know where Bucky-" He paused.

 _You're ruining this timeline!_ His mind seemed to scream at him. _If you tell them all this, will it even happen?_

"Bucky?" Steve interrupted his train of thought. "He’s alive?"

"I don't know if I should be saying this," Peter fretted. "What if I'm ruining the timeline?"

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Natasha said dryly. Peter cringed.

"You're right," he agreed. He sighed.

"It’s a long story, and I don't know everything, but he’s been brainwashed by HYDRA into becoming an assassin, I think? It’s complicated," Peter replied, and Steve gaped at him.

"Okay, but why are you here? What horrible event are you trying to prevent?" Clint demanded.

"Thanos," Peter breathed, and unbidden his mind brought up Doctor Strange, floating in front of Tony on that horrible planet, saying, 'It was the only way.'

"Who is Thanos?" Tony asked, voice unbelieving.

"He's an alien. He caused the attack on New York. He's going to- he-" Peter took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his armpits- when did they start shaking? "He's going to wipe out half the universe."

"He’s telling the truth," Natasha said softly. "I can see it in his eyes." She lowered her gun, and immediately, Clint followed suit.

“Please believe me,” Peter appealed the rest of the team. “I have to stop the future from happening, or else so many lives will be lost.” He refused to think about Tony struggling for breath as Pepper told him that he could rest.

"But Loki attacked New York," Clint crossed his arms, and Peter shook his head.

"I don't know, much about what happened, but it was Thanos. He, like, controlled Loki or something?" Tony sucked in a breath.

"You're telling me," he said slowly. "The army of aliens I saw in the wormhole is going to come back?"

Peter flounders. "I mean, sort of? It was just Thanos and four others when he killed half of all life-" He hears Steve inhale sharply in disbelief, shield lowering, and he feels the same- how could the Avengers fail to take down five aliens?- "But when we tried to bring them back, Thanos brought the whole army."

Tony sits down and lays a hand on his forehead. With a sigh, he detaches his armor.

"Tell us everything."

And Peter sits down.

"I will," he agrees. "But can I get, like, a pen and paper or something? It's a long story, and I don't know much, but someone needs to keep track."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter explains Winter Soldier, Age of Ultron, and Civil War. Discourse breaks out in the author's notes. Peter doesn't know all the facts.
> 
> On a funnier note, you can't tell me Peter doesn't have a Pavlovic reaction to hearing Steve lecture people from the Captain America PSAs.
> 
> On an even funnier note, people didn't know asteroids killed the dinosaurs until 1980, so Steve.... Steve is behind times look i don't know how to finish this sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for pro-team caps:  
> Peter is narrating the events of Winter Soldier, Age of Ultron, and Civil War. Peter does not have all the facts, only the ones given to him by Tony (more or less). Therefore, Peter is going to be very pro-Iron Man and very uninformed (there is a list of things Peter doesn't know in the endnotes. For example He doesn't know who Pietro is.)
> 
> I myself, am very pro-Iron Man. I [long rant deleted (about why bucky is valid but not steve, but i still like steve more than bucky, why i cant hate Natasha and Clint, but Wanda weirds me out)] I am willing to have very calm arguments in the comments where i can go into more depth.
> 
> After this chapter, Peter and Steve will get along very well. The Avengers will be friendly and family-like with one another after this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your consideration, and I'm sorry that this chapter is like this.

The moment Peter opens his mouth, the Time Stone makes itself known. He had completely forgotten about it, clenched in his hand, slowly growing warmer and warmer despite the metal protecting him.

"Ouch!" he yelps and drops it on reflex. It bounced once when it hits the floor and lays still, but everyone's attention has been called to it.

"What is it?" only asks, bending down to pick it up.

"Don't touch it!" Peter shouts. He moves without thinking. He grabs Tony's hand and pulls him back quickly, and Tony stumbles and almost falls under his strength. "Whoops, oh my god, I'm sorry," he babbles, all anxiety and crooked elbows. Everyone freezes.

"Kid," Tony says slowly. "I have so many questions."

Peter blinks, and lets go of Tony's hand. "Sorry," he says, but Tony ignores it instead of telling him to stop apologizing, and ain't that a kick in the head?

"What is it?" He demands, and Peter sighs.

"It's an Infinity Stone," he starts. "Much like the one in Loki's scepter, and the Tesseract. This one is the Time Stone."

Tony leans forward. "JARVIS, take notes," he commands, and a British voice replies from the ceiling.

"Yes, sir." Peter looks up at the ceiling confused. Where's FRIDAY?

"Who's JARVIS?" He asks, and Tony smirks proudly.

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent-" he starts, and Peter flaps his hands, cutting the inventor off quickly.

"No, no, I mean, where's FRIDAY?" Tony frowns.

"Who's FRIDAY?" Peter's eyes widen. Tony hasn't made FRIDAY yet, which begs the question... what happened to JARVIS? Or will happen?

"Maybe I should start at the beginning," Peter muses. "I wasn't really around the Avengers until 2016, but I saw enough news that I could probably tell you about some things that happen in those four years."

"Hold on," Natasha held up a hand. "I think we need the whole team for this." Peter perks up.

"Thor?" he blurts out in excitement and then pauses when the Avengers look over in amusement.

"I'm sorry," Tony says. "Was that favoritism I heard?" Peter flushes.

"I mean, Iron Man is so cool, and I love your work on the arc reactor and nanotech and clean energy," Peter stutters, flustered, "But Thor is... Thor! He's so cool!"

"Nanotech?" Tony repeats, frowning. "I haven't worked on nanotech yet."

"It's for your suit," Peter explained, and Tony looks thoughtful.

"What's clean energy?" Steve asks, and but the time Peter's done explaining that, Bruce has arrived.

"Oh my god," Peter breathes, dropping his conversation with Steve. "You're Bruce Banner!"

"Yeah, I know," Bruce sighs. "I'm the Hul-"

"Your work on gamma radiation is unparalleled!" Peter squeaks. "My science teacher has a picture of you on the wall next to Albert Einstein! I've read all ten of the papers you've published!"

"Hold on," Bruce tries to interrupt, eyebrows raised, but Peter blabbers on.

"I have so many questions to ask you. I didn't get to ask any before Thanos, obviously, since you were gone, but now-!"

Tony laughs so hard that he derails Peter's rant.

"We have a science bro in the making, huh?" He smiles, friendly than before.

"Wait, you said Bruce was gone in the future," Steve cuts in, and the mood turns somber.

"I think Peter should tell his story first, and then we'll see what questions we have," Natasha says finally.

Peter takes a deep breath.

**The Story, By Peter Parker.**

After the Avengers win the Battle of New York, they get the Tesseract and the Sceptor. Thor takes the Tesseract to Asgard to fix his rainbow bridge thingy, and the Avengers hand the Sceptor over to SHIELD, which turns out to be largely infiltrated by HYDRA.

Clint and Natasha exchange glances at this, and Steve looks stunned, but Peter continues.

No one really finds out about this until 2014, when the Helicarrier crashes in D.C, and Captain America and Black Widow are being hunted down by the police for some reason, and then suddenly all of SHIELDs files get released. Including the classified ones. Peter tried going through some of them, in the future/past, but nothing had really meant anything to him, and some of the stuff he got was pretty useless to a 15-year-old kid, but he repeats what he remembers.

"There's like, weapons made from the Space and Mind stone, there were lists and lists of undercover agents and their real identities, everything," Peter says, and Natasha and Clint's faces turn dark.

"I'm sorry, where were the rest of us?" Tony asks, and Peter shrugs.

"I mean, I don't know why you weren't there in the beginning, but you told me why they didn't ask for your help by the time they took down the Helicarrier."

"And?" Tony asks, and Peter hesitates.

"December 16, 1991," he says slowly, but everyone's face is blank of recognition and full of confusion. The unspoken question is in the air- _Why is he telling us about something that's already happened?_ Peter decides to tell it like a story, make it feel less real, because Peter doesn't know how he could say this to Tony any other way.

"There is a man, who has been kidnapped by HYDRA. He has been for years. Experimented on, brainwashed. They call him the Winter Soldier." He continues, and Natasha shivers.

"I've heard of him," She says. "I had a job once, to protect a man from HYDRA's most famous assassin. The Winter Soldier was skilled. He took out my car and shot through me to kill the man I was trying to protect. I almost died." She smiles ruefully. "Bye-bye, bikinis."

"His name," Peter says slowly, eyeing up Steve. "Is Bucky Barnes."

Steve looks like he's been shot. Peter winces.

"Before I continue this story, is there a way we can restraint Tony and Steve? Just for a moment?" he asks nervously, and tension fills the air. "It's kind of emotional, and they might fight."

Natasha frowns. "I'll take care of Steve. Clint?" Clint looks exasperated.

"Can we just put away their shit?" he complains, and after a moment. they sort themselves out.

Peter continues, each word a struggle to say.

"The Winter Soldier has been brainwashed. He has no control over what he does," he says firmly, looking at Tony. He doesn't stop the eye contact.

"That night, a man and a woman are driving down a road. The Winter Soldier stops their car, shoots the man, strangles the woman. Their bodies are found in the morning and it's covered up as a car crash."

Tony turns pale. "Hold on..." Peter starts talking faster.

"The Winter Soldier-" but Tony interrupts.

"December 16, 1991. A car crash." Tony starts to breathe faster. His eyes bore into Peter's. "What was their names?"

"Howard and Maria Stark," Peter says, his voice quiet. His gaze doesn't leave Tony's.

"I need a moment," Tony breathes, and flees the room. It's quiet. Peter uses this chance to turn on Steve.

"I am saving us so much trouble by telling him this now," he says sternly. "He trusts you, why the hell couldn't you trust him?"

"What?" Steve asks, sounding hurt, and then Natasha looks at Peter's face, calculating. Whatever she sees makes her stand up, body tense.

"You used him," Peter says flatly, looking at Steve. "You used his resources to look for Bucky and you couldn't even look him in the eye and tell him what you were doing or why. You accused him of hiding secrets from you but it was you who was the liar all along!" He's shouting now, his mind throwing every image of Tony's face when he told Peter this story back at him. Natasha is holding his arm back. When did that happen?

"That wasn't me," Steve breathes, miserable, and Peter falters. "I won't let that be me."

"It won't be you," Peter agrees, no longer fighting against Natasha's grip. After all, Peter's changed it. Natasha lets go of him and he flops on the couch.

He sighs at the ceiling and stays that way until Tony returns to the room.

Tony frowns. "What happened?" he asks, but Peter just continues like nothing happened.

2014 is simple. Steve finds Bucky, takes down HYDRA with the help of Natasha, makes a new superhero friend named Sam who is Not An Avenger Like Peter, haha, but rather Steve's new best friend, outs SHIELD/HYDRA to the world, and the Avengers spend the next year finding all the secret little HYDRA bases and clearing them out.

They continue this way until partway through 2015.

"I'm not really sure about all this," Peter admits. "You guys didn't say much on the matter which didn't look good for the Sokovia Accords."

"Just tell us what you know," Bruce says, and Peter looks at him.

"You guys, like, find Loki's scepter at some base, where they were using it to give people superpowers. I think that's how Wanda was made?"

"Wanda?" Clint asks but is elbowed into silence.

"She has like, telekinetic powers and she can mess with your mind and read it. She's cool, but the only time I met her I was fighting against her," Peter admits. "I don't think she's super nice or anything, Mr. Stark didn't speak highly of her."

"Mr. Stark? You're an Avenger and I make you call me Mr. Stark? Please, call me Tony." Tony cuts in, and Peter flaps his hands.

"You told me to call you Tony but I can't! That's like, disrespectful to the World's Greatest Avenger!" He babbles frantically. "I just call you Mr. Stark!"

"World's Greatest Avenger?" Tony repeats. "Damn, what did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" Peter says in awe, and Tony gets a weird expression on his face.

"Anyway, Wanda's working with HYDRA and she sets off the Hulk who destroys a small city-" Bruce interrupts with a groan and hides his face in his hands.

"Oh no," he cries, and Peter flutters nervously, trying to console him.

"It's not your fault!" He protests, and Steve raises an eyebrow.

"We added HYDRA to our team?" He raises an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"You were the one who insisted," Peter blinks in confusion. "Something about how she hates Mr. Stark and grief clouds the mind and she was being experimented on so she could do the best for her country?"

"The telekinetic supergirl hates me?" Tony complains. "What? Why?"

"Some weapons that were dealt under the table to terrorists killed her parents." Peter pauses. "I should backtrack. Wanda's like, Sokovian? I think? She doesn't do a lot of press and the public opinion about her is very negative... But Sokovia is in a civil war, and her parents die from your bombs, and so she joins HYDRA to gain superpowers to fight for her country."

"Kind of like me," Steve nods. "Okay, so she's HYDRA but not HYDRA? Like Bucky?"

"She's not brainwashed, but yeah?" Peter fumbles. "Anyways, you guys get the Tesseract, you experiment with it, and somehow create a sentient robot AI who wants to end the world."

"So whatever happens next that you're holding out on is Stark's fault," Clint says flatly, and Peter wonders how spies can just Know Things. He wishes he could learn.

"No?" Peter says hesitantly. "I don't know. No one gave the facts, but I don't think Mr. Stark would knowingly create an android hellbent on destroying the world."

"Language," Steve corrected automatically, and Peter felt anger flicker in his mind.

"I am so tired of those PSAs," he complained. "I thought you wouldn't be-" he gestured randomly- 'Like That."

"Like what?" Steve frowned in confusion.

"So, you got detention," Peter mocked, and Steve froze.

"What is he talking about?" Bruce asked, and Peter waved him off while making direct eye contact with Steve.

"Don't worry about it," He says, grinning, and then continued.

The evil android finds someway to make himself a body and lifts Sokovia out of the earth. If he were to drop Sokovia, it would create seismic action that would kill everyone in the world.

"Like how the dinosaurs died from the asteroid," Peter explains.

"The dinosaurs died from what?" Steve yelped, and everyone turned to look at him.

"You have a lot of things to catch up on," Bruce said after a long pause.

Wanda helps the Avengers stop Ultron. Hundreds of people still died. Thousands. The Hulk disappeared and no one, not even Mr. Stark, knew where he went. Also, that Vision guy showed up.

"Vision?" Tony asked. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, he sounds like JARVIS and he's an android. I think Ultron created him or he was made by accident? He called you 'Father' once as a joke, Mr. Stark. And he has the Mind Stone from Loki's scepter stuck to his forehead but he's a good guy."

"I... what the fuck. I give up. I'm not going to try to make sense of this anymore." Tony rubbed his face.

"Maybe he is JARVIS?" Peter suggested. "When I join the Avengers, you have a different AI."

"I am perfectly content not to have a body, sir." JARVIS intones from the ceiling.

"Right," Natasha says. "At least we know enough to prevent it from ever happening. The moment we get the scepter, we'll just hand it over to Thor."

"Err," Peter says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know if that's the best idea? Because we never see Thor again after Ultron?" The Avengers stare at him in disbelief, and he rushes to explain. "But he didn't die! He was just in Asgard and I guess Loki handed the Tesseract over to Thanos and Asgard got destroyed? I didn't get to talk to him much before I time-traveled."

"Asgard gets destroyed?" Bruce cries out in shock.

Peter shrugs helplessly.

"Okay," Steve holds up a hand. "What happens after that, then? So we can know if we need the scepter afterward." Peter grimaced.

"Yeah, no. You and Tony get in a fight over some legislature called the Sokovia Accords. It's about holding heroes accountable for the destruction caused." Peter grimaced. "It was pretty bad, legally? But the point was that Tony thought he could revise the accords and join them, and Cap committed treason against 117 countries because they wanted to bring Bucky in for being a HYDRA assassin and they didn't know he was brainwashed." Silence.

"You know," Bruce said slowly. "I was going to make a comment arguing the Sokovia Accords, but that might be the calmest part of that sentence."

"I... what?" Steve said.

"You defied 117 nations so Bucky wouldn't get arrested instead of explaining why Bucky was innocent," Peter said, voice flat again. Clint and Natasha exchanged looks.

"Okay," Clint said quickly, clapping his hands. "What happened after?"

"Oh," Peter said, like it was easy, "Some terrorist impersonating Bucky blew up a building, found a HYDRA base where several other Winter Soldiers were being held, and told Tony about December 16 before Steve could."

"Other Winter Soldiers?" Natasha breathed, face pale.

"He didn't wake them up, he just killed them," Peter added. "And then Steve and Bucky jumped Tony for being mad about December 16th."

"What?" Tony gaped, and Steve looked just as shocked.

"I need a moment to digest all this," Bruce said, and everyone nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information Peter doesn't didn't say and why: Peter doesn't know anything relating to Fury and Winter Soldier or Age of Ultron. He doesn't know Fury died/faked his death. Peter doesn't know how Steve and Natasha found out about the Winter Soldier. Peter doesn't which HYDRA base the Avengers found the Sceptor/Wanda in. Peter doesn't know who Pietro is. Peter doesn't know how Ultron was made. Peter doesn't know about Clint's family. Peter doesn't know Wanda worked with Ultron. Peter doesn't know how Vision was made. Peter doesn't know what happened to Bruce Banner after Age of Ultron other than the fact he just... appeared in Infinity War.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapters, more updates I guess? Quarantine really stole all my motivation huh

"I wish there was a way we could contact Thor," Natasha said miserably.

"How does Thor normally show up?" Peter asks.

"He has some guy? Heimdall? Who can, like, 'see all', and he tells Thor when we need help." Tony explains and pauses. "Does that mean we could call for Heimdall to help us?"

"That's stupid," Clint argues. "He 'sees all', not 'hear all'."

"Why can't he do both? I mean, imagine if you're looking at people laughing but you don't have audio so you assume they're screaming. Mouths open, they look the same." Bruce interrupts. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Dude," Peter said. "Why."

"Oh my god!" Tony sat up suddenly. "When Thor travels to Asgard, he leaves some weird symbol behind. I totally remember SHIELD having to cut out a giant piece of concrete out of Central Park after Loki attacked."

"What?" Natasha asked. "You think we can use that symbol?"

"I'm pretty sure Thor talked to him before he got teleported," Steve said. Tony huffed.

"I dunno, maybe it'd get his attention?"

"If I were an all-seeing alien, I'd notice some Midgardians drawing my weird teleportation symbol on the ground and shouting my name." Bruce agreed.

"I'm not asking Fury for that symbol," Clint said quickly. "One two three nose-goes!" He immediately touched his nose. Peter followed suit, watching as Natasha and Tony complied as well.

"That is ridiculous! You guys are acting like children," Steve complained.

"You're just bitter because the last time you punched yourself in the face in your hurry to touch your nose," Clint jeered. Tony laughed incredulously.

"Did he really? JARVIS, pull up the video." Camera footage began to pop up, but Steve swiped it away.

"Oh, come on!"

"Wait," Natasha said suddenly. "Does JARVIS know the symbol?" Tony made a faux innocent expression.

"Who, my little AI?" he batted his eyelashes. "Why on Earth would he break into SHIELD and get that knowledge?"

"Pulling up pictures now," JARVIS intoned dryly.

Pictures of a large, detailed symbol began to pop up in front of the team.

"Wow," Peter said admiringly.

"Ugh," said Clint. "That looks like effort to draw. Are we? Drawing it, that is? Would that draw his attention?"

"I'm sure spray paint would work," Bruce said. "It's about drawing his attention, not burning it into the grass and making it work."

"But if we do draw his attention, he will be burning it in the grass when he brings Thor." Steve pointed out.

"I don't have a lawn?" Tony said slowly.

"Oh," said Natasha. "We just kind of decided to do it Central Park where the old one was."

"We did?" Steve asked. "I was just questioning Bruce's choice of words."

"No, I was thinking about Central Park," Bruce agreed.

"If I get sued for damage to public property..." Tony's voice trailed off. "Actually. I don't care. JARVIS, do we have any spray paint or do we have to go buy some?"

"We have some in the lab, sir." JARVIS said.

"What do you need spray paint for?" Steve demanded. Tony shrugged.

"I dunno."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Tony shouted, arms out. "Heimdall, or whatever?" He lowered his voice and turned to the others. "Did I pronounce it right?"

"He probably knows what you mean," Natasha assured.

"But what if he doesn't answer because we've offended him?"

"He probably knows how dire the situation is. He'll give us a pass."

"Who says 'dire' anymore?"

"Stark, shut up."

"We better hurry this up," Steve said. "We're starting to attract attention."

True to Steve's words, a crowd was starting to form, pulling out their phones to film the Avengers standing in the middle of Central Park.

"Who wants to bet 5 dollars that Fury will show up soon?" Tony asked.

"You're a billionaire. You can bet more than 5 dollars," Clint argued.

"Fine. 6 dollars."

"Guys!" Bruce shouted. "back on track!"

"Right." Tony turned to the sky. "Hey, can we have Thor? It's for something important."

"Wouldn't Heimdall already know why we need Thor?" Natasha asked. "he does see all?"

"Well, maybe he wasn't watching us when we talking about it."

"But we were saying his name!"

Suddenly, clouds gathered above them and darkened, cutting off their argument. Thunder boomed and with a crack of lightning and a flash of rainbow light, Thor appeared, looking confused.

"Man of Iron!" He greeted. "Captain, Hulking Beast!" He waved to everyone individually. "Friends Clint and Natasha," he smiled.

"Why are we called 'Friends Clint and Natasha'," complained Clint. "Why don't we get cool names?"

"Heimdall said you needed me," Thor continued, ignoring Clint.

"So we were pronouncing his name right!" Tony grinned. "Wonderful."

"Oh my god," Peter said a bit too loudly, flapping his hands. "It's Thor!"

"Hello there!" Thor boomed. "Who is this?" Peter squeaked in response, so Tony took over.

"He's with us, Point Break." He clapped Peter on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go before Fury gets here."

"Too late," said a dry voice, and the team turned to see that in their distraction, SHIELD agents managed to surround them, and the crowd of people had disappeared.

"Nick Fury." Steve greeted.

"That's Nick Fury?" Peter asked. "I guess I should've known."

"How do you know about me?" Fury demanded, hand slipping into his coat. Peter shrunk backward, worried. Was Fury allowed to know?

"Don't worry about it," Tony shifted in front of Peter, blocking him from view. Fury frowned, unimpressed.

"You're full of shit, Stark."

"No offense, Pirate, but you've got an infestation going on in your little club and we can't trust you." Tony said bluntly. Fury's eye widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve stepped forward and leaned close to Fury. Words were quietly exchanged, and Fury's face turned to stone.

"I see," He said slowly. "So if I call pest control, then will you tell me what the hell is going on?" The question was more of a command.

"No way," Tony started to protest, and Steve placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"We may need his help," Steve admonished. Tony grimaced.

"We need all the help we can," Bruce agreed. Tony turned to Fury.

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands up. "Go nuts, Fury."

Fury eyed each of the avengers carefully and then turned away.

"I'll be in contact soon," he said as he stalked off.

"He's a lot more intimidating then he was at your funeral, Mr. Stark." Peter said. Everyone froze.

"I'm sorry," Tony said, turning around. "My what?" Peter opened his mouth.

"Peter," Natasha said slowly, eyes narrowed. "You never told us about the battle against Thanos. Did we win?"

Peter's mouth turned dry.

"Technically," he said slowly. "We won the second battle."

"The second battle." Tony repeated. "Why can't I shake the feeling that the first battle didn't go so well?"

Peter looked up at Tony's eyes.

"But if we do this right, we might not even have any battles!" he protested, but Ton was already shaking his head.

"You don't know that."

"Kid," Steve stepped forward. "I think we need to get home and you need to tell us the rest of the story."

"I'm sorry," Thor said finally. "Who is this?"

"We can recap it on the way home." Tony said, voice cold. He looked at Peter. "I'm flying back to the tower."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat on it backward, facing Peter.

"So," he said. "Tell us the rest of the story."

"You guys had that big fight, right? And the team broke up. Captain America's team were fugitives, and Tony's side more or less scattered." Peter winced. "So when Thanos came we were worse than unprepared."

"Thanos," Thor said. "I have heard of him. The Mad Titan. He goes from planet to planet, killing off half of the population, and often the survivors die-off, unable to continue with their collapsed economy and ruined way of life."

"I didn't know that," Peter says. "But that fits with what I know of him. Apparently he was collecting the infinity stones, two of which were in the Battle of New York." He tried to recall where the others were. "Umm, there's this Doctor guy who had the time stone, and I think the rest were off Earth."

"Hold on," Natasha held her hand up. "Doctor guy?" 

"Yeah," Peter said. "Doctor Strange, but I don't know if that's his superhero name or not. He was kind of mean. I think he lives in Greenwich Village."

"Greenwich Village?" Bruce leaned forward. "That's not too far away."

"How do you know he has the Time Stone?" Tony asked.

"Well, when I showed up, Thanos had already sent these two minions, who were going after him." 

"So Thanos doesn't come himself?" Tony asked. Peter shook his head.

"No. Not yet." He remembers the chaos of the second battle; heroes he didn't know fighting an incredible horde of monsters, still disoriented from no longer being dust, just trying to find Mr. Stark- He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts.

"Not yet?" Tony repeated, and Peter sighed.

"We lost." He said. "Thanos got all 6 Infinity Stones, and snapped his fingers. He turned half of the universe into dust."

"There are only 6 Infinity Stones?" Bruce's eyes widened. "How the hell do three of them end up on Earth?" Peter shrugged.

"Didn't you use one to get here?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowed. "We don't really have one to look at right now." Thor leaned forward.

"The young warrior has an infinity stone?" He asked. Peter used his sleeves as a glove as he pulled the stone out of his pocket.

"Please tell me you haven't been carrying it around with you all day," Tony said, groaning. "We should've put it somewhere safer. Like a vault."

"Mortal boy," Thor said, frowning. "You haven't been carrying it with your bare hands?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "It got too hot to hold when I did that." Thor's eyes widened, and he summoned his hammer quickly, pointing the weapon at Peter. The other Avengers leaped to their feet.

"Hold on, now," Clint protested. "He's just a kid!"

"Few beings can hold withstand the power of direct contact with the infinity stones," Thor said. "What are you?"

"I mean, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, so my DNAs different," Peter said. "But I am human, born and raised in Queens." Thor frowned.

"Surely that can not be the only reason," Thor disagreed. "Even Loki and I can only hold them through their containers."

"Maybe it wants me to fix things," Peter said lamely, searching for a reason and coming up short. "Maybe its because I got dusted."

"Dusted?" Tony repeated, and Peter grimaced.

"Yeah." He went back to his story. "The aliens couldn't make the doctor wizard guy give up the stone, so they beamed him up to their ship, but I was trying to save him and got beamed up too, and Mr. Stark followed us."

"We lost," Tony said slowly. "Because it was you, me, and a doctor against three aliens?"

"Doctor wizard," Peter corrected, and Tony frowned.

"Wizard?" He demanded. "What do you mean, 'Wizard'?"

"He could do magic," Peter said, mimicking a gesture he recalled Doctor Strange doing, but it only made Tony look mad.

"Magic is just unexplained science," Tony said.

"Well, he could do magic." Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Steve interrupted.

"What happened next?" Steve asked, enraptured in the story, so Peter continued.

"We took out the two aliens, but we couldn't figure out how to steer the ship so we crashed into a planet. Some other aliens ambushed us, but they were trying to ambush Thanos and one of them was from Earth, so we teamed up with them against Thanos."

"Could you describe them?" Clint asked.

"Well, the Earth guy looked pretty normal, said his name was Peter, like mine. Then there was this guy who looked like Mr. Clean but red and green, and there was this girl with really pale skin and antenna. There was this girl they were searching for, I don't remember her name, and they apparently knew Thor." Everyone turned to Thor, who shrugged.

"I have never met a group who looks like your description," He said with a shrug. "I have never seen any Midguardian not on Earth, and I don't know anyone who looks like an embodiment of cleanliness," he said. Tony grimaced.

"He meant that he was bald-" he looked at Peter for verification- "And possibly quite muscular."

"He had green skin with red tattoos," Peter added. Thor shrugged.

"Okay," Tony said. "Maybe we can find the Earth guy. His name was Peter?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "He was in his thirties, spoke English, and reminded me of this Buzzfeed Unsolved video."

"What's Buzzfeed Unsolved?" Steve asked, and Peter waited for someone to fill him in, but no one did.

"I've never heard of it," Clint agreed. Peter gaped.

"No..." He placed his hands on his face. "I can't believe I've willingly gone back to a time where Buzzfeed Unsolved hasn't been made yet."

"...Right," Tony said slowly. "I was hoping you'd remember a last name or something?"

"Everyone called him Quill," Peter said miserably.

"JARVIS, look up any 'Peter Quill's who have gone missing in the last 30 years." Tony turned to Peter. "Anything else that might shrink the search field?"

"He thinks Footloose is the greatest movie of all time," Peter added in disgust, and Tony sighed.

"Nevermind."

"Peter Quill," Natasha said. "Sounds like a pretty common name."

"We have at least two years to look for him," Tony said.

"More than two years," Peter agreed. "Thanos doesn't come until 2018."

"We have ample time to prepare," Steve said. "We need to gather more heroes, then. If Tony and five others couldn't defeat Thanos, then he must be pretty strong."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Someone said he was behind the attack on New York." Thor sat up suddenly.

"But Loki was in charge," he said uncertainly. Peter frowned.

"No, they said Thanos was behind it."

"So Loki was a thug for Thanos," Steve said. "Thanos can command gods to do their bidding?"

"That means we can ask Loki for more information about Thanos." Natasha said, and Thor grimaced.

"Loki may not cooperate."

"I don't think Loki can possibly want half of the entire universe to die," Peter said.

"I will talk to him next time we go to Asgard," Thor said.

"Hey Peter, are there any other superheroes that pop up?" Clint asked. Peter shrugged.

"Big Little Guy, Flying Guy, Vision and the Sokovian Angry Red Lady, Doctor Wizard Guy, I think there's this Wakandan king-" Tony put his hand up.

"Do you not know any of their names?"

"I don't know Big Little Guy, or Flying Guy, but the others are Vision, Wanda, I think, and the doctor went by Doctor Strange. The Wakandan King's name was T'Challa, he has a cool sister, and there was a glowing lady in the final battle but I didn't catch her name."

"I'm sorry, a king of where? Wa-Wakanada? Wakanda?" Bruce stammered.

"Wakanda," Peter repeated. "They pretend to be some little farming third world country, but they have the most technologically advanced stuff in the world."

Tony frowned. "Most technologically advanced?"

"According to yourself, Mr. Stark." Peter said. 'They're pretty nice, actually, even if they refuse to share the technology with anyone."

"Hmm," Bruce said. "I can understand that. Don't want things to fall in the wrong hand."

"So who's the current king of Wakanda? We can just talk to them." Clint said, but Peter flapped his hands.

"But they don't come out as a first world country until 2018," Peter said. "If we talk to them now, they might not be so friendly."

"We need all the allies we can get," Steve said. "We'll have to take that chance." Tony clapped his hands.

"I'm the most diplomatic here, so I'll be the one who tries to get in touch."

Natasha stood up from her seat. 

"We still haven't heard the entire story," she reminded the group, and they all quickly sobered up.

"Right." Peter cleared his throat. "So Mr. Stark, Doctor Strange, and myself teamed up with the aliens, and we failed to take down Thanos. He collected all the infinity stones and disappeared to somewhere safe. He must've snapped his fingers right after because then people started turning to dust." The mood seemed to darken further. Peter took a deep breath, trading himself. "I was one of the ones who didn't make it," He said shortly.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but the remaining Avengers got the stones back, snapped their fingers, and brought us back. But Thanos came to Earth with a giant army, and we had to right him again. He wanted the stones back to turn us into dust again, I guess. We won, but only because Mr. Stark snapped his fingers and turned Thanos and his army to dust. Using the stones killed you," He addressed Tony finally, eyes round and sad.

The room went quiet.

"So we'll just make sure that doesn't happen this time." Bruce said.

"Wait, if using the stones killed Tony, who died bringing everyone back?" Clint asked, and Peter frowned.

"Bruce snapped and his arm needed to be amputated but he didn't die.' The avengers leaned forward in surprise.

"How?" Bruce demanded.

"You kind of Hulked out?" Peter shrugged. "It's hard to explain. You got lost in space for a couple of years or something, and when you came back you 'understood the hulk better'" Peter made air quotes, still confused by the explanation, "And so you combined yourself and the Hulk into one person who was always big and green, but wore glasses and had your hair and was really friendly and smart." Bruce paled.

"I wouldn't!" He said. "The Hulk is uncontrollable, he doesn't listen to reason, he-"

"Apparently he does listen," Natasha said. Bruce frowned.

"I went to space for a couple years? What happened there that made me understand the Hulk?" Peter shrugged again.

"I don't know." Bruce sat back, still frowning. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"Okay," Tony said at last. "it sounds like we all have a lot to think about. But we've got a game plan. I talk to the king of Wakanda, Nat-" He looked at her questioningly. "You look for Doctor Strange," She nodded in agreement. "Clint, see if you can help SHIELD at all with their HYDRA problem. Peter, didn't you say the Red Sokovian Lady-"

"-Wanda," Peter supplied.

"-Wanda, was HYDRA?" Tony finished smoothly.

"Yeah, so's Bucky! I forgot about that." Steve sat up.

"I'm teaming up with Cint," Steve said immediately, and Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Mr. One Track Mind." He turned to Burce.

"You figure out your Big Green Problem, buddy." He gave a thumbs-up. Bruce didn't return it.

"Thor, you go to Asgard-"

"Can I come?" Peter begged immediately, then covered his mouth with his hand. Thor frowned.

"I'm not supposed to bring Midguardians to Asgard," he said slowly, and Peter slouched.

"Of course, that would make sense, I-"

"However," Thor said. "Perhaps seeing you and your knowledge of the future and the Infinity Stones may convince my father to let us talk to Loki, or maybe use Asgardian warriors against Thanos." Peter perked up.

"Oh my god," he said, as the other Avengers made sounds of dismay.

"He's just a kid!" Tony showed in shock. "Thor-"

"I'm going to Asgard with Thor!" Peter squeaked.


	6. Chapter 6

Asgard was tall, and gold, and shining. It was more than Peter could have ever imagined: the castle seemed to melt into the bustling city that slowed down into quaint houses that bordered a magnificent forest, whose dark greens promised bountiful life. In fact, the whole planet seemed to hum with liveliness and all things good. Even the people, dressed like warriors but faces friendly, seemed to welcome Peter to Asgard. If it weren't for the grave expression on the Asgardian who greeted Thor when they arrived, Peter would chalk the whole place up as a fanciful dream.

"This is so cool," Peter squealed, hands flying up to his face. Thor chuckled, looming beside the teenager.

"I am pleased that you find it so magnificent, Man of Spiders," Thor grinned. "It is nice to be able to show my homeland to someone on my team."

The frowning Asgardian coughed pointedly.

"Thor," The Asgardian said, crossing his buff arms, gold eyes flashing. "It is against the law to bring a Midgardian to Asgard."

Peter gaped at the man, taking in the warrior's golden armor, before realizing what he heard.

"It's illegal for me to be here?" He turned to Thor. "But it's important!"

"Heimdall knows," Thor replied, smile faltering slightly despite his words. He addressed the golden-eyed man. "I suppose my father is already been alerted to the presence of young Peter?"

"Not yet," Heimdall suddenly smirked wryly, stance relaxing slightly. "I thought it would be for the better if the All-Father heard what you had to say before he could cast his judgment."

"Many thanks, Heimdall," Thor grinned, 

"Wait, this is Heimdall?" Peter asked, looking at the man more carefully. "The see-all dude?"

"I keep watch over the nine realms," Heimdall corrects rather stiffly, but his wry smile stays on his face so Peter figures he didn't do any harm.

"We should make haste before my father finds out," Thor says, before walking towards the kingdom, gesturing for Peter to follow.

"Careful, young hero," Heimdall called, and Peter paused to look back. "Sometimes sacrifice is required for the greater good, no matter how much you wish against it."

Peter bristled as he was reminded of why he was doing this: Tony.

"Sometimes there is another way," He replied defensively, and Thor raised his eyebrows at the aggressiveness in Peter's tone. But Heimdall merely nodded.

"Then may you find that way without consequences," Heimdall warned before resuming his watch over the realms, effectively ending the conversation.

"What was that, young Peter?" Thor asked, and Peter sighed, anger draining out of him.

"I think he was implying that Tony should've stayed dead," Peter whispered, almost afraid to say it out loud. Thor's expression darkened.

"Heimdall sees all, but the future he cannot," Thor said slowly, thinking out each word carefully. "I think he just wants you to consider that the future might not be able to be changed-"

"Don't say that," Peter said, walking faster so that Thor was following Peter this time. Thor stopped Peter with a hand to his shoulder.

"We will give it our all," Thor assured. "Believe that. But do not blame yourself if we fail."

But I will, Peter thought, frowning. Thor looked him in the eyes for a moment before letting go of the teenager's shoulder.

"Come," he said. "We must go."

The palace looked even grander up close. Peter gazed at the statues towered above them, the decorated ceilings depicting battles and peace, letting the sights wash away his fear. So engrossed was he, that he didn't notice the Asgardians watching him and whispering amongst themselves, or even pay attention to where they were going, until he almost walked into Thor's back.

"Why have we stopped?" Peter asked, looking around Thor to the enormous doors that the pair faced, which were flanked with two guards that watched them with expressionless faces.

"The All-Father will not listen to reason if we interrupt a previous meeting," Thor said uncertainly, "So I am listening for noises within the throne room."  
Peter nodded. "Okay..."

A moment passed. Then another. Peter strained with his ears to catch any noises with his superhearing but heard nothing.

"Are the walls particularly thick or soundproofed with magic?" He asked finally.

"No," Thor said, shifting his foot, and Peter blinked in surprise.

"Are you nervous?" He asked impulsively, before freezing. Why would he ask a god such a stupid question? He cringed.

But Thor only grimaced.

"No..." he said reluctantly. "I was just about to throw open the doors..."

and yet the God of Thunder hesitated again.

And then relief.

"Thor!" A cheerful voice called, and a woman approached from behind them. Thor turned around, a bright smile on his face as he embraced the older woman. Peter gaped at her. She was pretty, beautiful in an elegant way, but smiling softly in a manner that reminded him of Aunt May. Thor and the woman stepped back from one another and the woman faced Peter. With a start, he realized the guards were bowing, and he started to bow awkwardly too.

"None of that," she chided. "It's nice to meet one of Thor's Midguardian friends." She frowned slightly. "Although you aren't supposed to be here." She gave a reproving yet amused look at Thor.

"Please," Peter said. "It's important." He paused, uncertain. "...Your Majesty?" She smiled down at him.

"Just call me Frigga." She winked before growing a bit more serious. "And of course it's important. Come now," she patted the top of peter's head. "No more loitering outside the throne room."

The Queen of Asgard pushed open the throne room and ushered them inside.


End file.
